Nothing In Our Way
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: Paige's Anti-Diva fans aren't impressed at her showing her true self on Total Divas, so she decides to ditch them and join the Emmalution. Fluffy one shot requested by Vampirenickcage


Paige sighed and threw her phone down next to her in frustration. "What's wrong?" Emma asked, closing the book she was reading and turning to face her girlfriend. "Stuck on another level of Angry Birds?" she teased.

Paige smiled slightly. "Nah, not this time. It's just stupid arse Tweets people are sending me."

"Aww baby, what did they say?" Emma patted the spot next to her on the sofa for Paige to come sit next to her. Paige saw and did so, resting her elbow on the back of the sofa and propping her head up, mirroring her girlfriend's position.

"They're just going on about me on Total Divas. Apparently I'm a huge disappointment to a lot of them" Paige said, looking down sadly. "I don't get it...it's supposed to be so they can see how I really am, but all they want is the mean Anti-Diva they see in matches. That's not me."

Emma frowned. She knew what an amazing person Paige really was and it hurt her to see her feeling this way, she didn't deserve it. Emma reached forward and nudged Paige's chin, making her look up into her eyes. "Listen to me. You're yourself, that's not a disappointment. If anyone thinks it is then fuck them, they're the ones missing out. Hell, they're lucky just to get a glimpse of what I see everyday."

Paige's eyes filled with tears and she looked down again, quickly wiping them away with her sleeve before looking back up at Emma. "I just...I'm tired of it. I know I shouldn't care, but it gets to me that I'm so criticized for being myself. All I want to do is be able to walk out to the ring with you and show you support, but all I'd get is hated for it. Damn, even you would too. It's so wrong, I shouldn't get that for loving someone and showing it."

Emma took hold of Paige's hand and laced their fingers together. "So do it. Bring me out with you for your next match and tell everyone just that. We have each other, we love each other...that's the only thing that really matters."

Paige looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "You're right, let's do it. Thank you, I really do love you."

"I really do love you too" Emma grinned and pulled Paige into a deep kiss, tangling her free hand in her girlfriend's jet black hair. "Does that mean you'll do the dance?" she asked when they broke away.

Paige laughed, feeling much better now. "Yeah, I'll do your dorky little dance."

"Yaaay" Emma cheered, pulling Paige in for another kiss. "You've gotta practise first though" she stated, putting some music on her phone before dragging Paige to the middle of the room where they danced around happily together.

* * *

"Ready?" Emma asked as they stood hand in hand waiting behind the entrance curtain.

"Ready" Paige confirmed, trying to ignore her nerves as her entrance theme started playing. She took a deep breath and strutted out as she always did, Emma walking next to her and still holding her hand. They were met by a chorus of boos from the crowd, though there were more than a few people cheering for them.

They reached the ring and Paige let Emma climb in first, stopping on the apron to do her signature pose before grabbing a mic from the referee and making her way to the middle of the ring where Emma was stood. She waited til the crowd died down then started speaking.

"I've been noticing a lot of the WWE Universe doesn't approve of how I behave in Total Divas. And I'm here to tell you that...well that's me. As you've probably noticed, Emma and I are together and I'd like to be able to show my love for her properly" she paused and put her arm over Emma's shoulders "All my Anti-Diva fans...this is me, this is the woman I love. Take it or leave it, you won't get anything more."

The crowd erupted into a chant of "bullshit". Paige sighed and nodded her head. She'd said what she had to say and it was a weight off of her shoulders, but she still felt upset that her fans would treat her this way. "Alright then, thanks."

Emma grabbed the mic from Paige and tossed it out of the ring as her music started playing. She looked over at her girlfriend and grinned, busting into her Emmalution dance. Paige hesitated for a moment. Was she really gonna go through with this? She'd not even been around in the WWE for a year...had she just ruined her career before it fully kicked off? But all her doubt melted away when she looked over at Emma dancing stupidly. She was the most important thing in Paige's life now, not some people that didn't even care to know her properly. Smiling, she joined in Emma's dance.

"What a turn of events here on Monday Night Raw! Can you BELIEVE this JBL?" Michael Cole asked astonished.

"I must agree, Michael, I never saw it coming. But the best of luck to them both!"

"Best of luck to them indeed, I just hope the WWE Universe ends up feeling the same way. They seem pretty happy together."

"That they do Michael, screw the crowd! I think it's cute" JBL announced.

Paige and Emma made their way out of the ring and back up the ramp to the entrance, still waving their arms around stupidly. They paused at the top and turned to take another look at the crowd, shocked to see more and more people standing up and dancing with them.

Paige laughed happily, feeling her heart pound faster at the sight of how happy her girlfriend was. One thing was for sure: no matter how the fans reacted, she loved that girl. And nothing would stand in their way from that moment on.


End file.
